Memories of mother
by QueenWolf12
Summary: One late night Inuyasha finds himself thinking of his mother's death. Please R


**Now please be nice you guys. I haven't watched the show in forever nor have a wrote a fanfic for this fandom in a very long time. So please be nice. I aslo know it must have som spelling mistakes but I was very sleepy when I wrote this. So I am very sorry for that. I did my best.**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

It was late at night. Real late. The sky was an inky blavk and the frogs and crickets where humming theirs so loud you had to almost scream to be heard. Knowing that fact it is hard to believe that Songo, Shippo or the others could sleep. Everyone but Inuyash really was asleep.

No Inu could not go to sleep on this night. He wasn't able too. He never was able to on this night. He just wanted to be alone. With his thoughts and what not. For today was the the day that marked his mother' death. He had always wanted to be alone on this day. He always kept his mouth shut and found it hard to get out of bed.

Laying there in the middle of the night Inuyasha foud it easy to let his mind fill of with memories of that day.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was a small boy. Thin as thin could be. Long white hair that was soft. Big golden eyes that glowed with a child's spirt. Yes he was an odd looking child but he had never cared about that. Yes he knew he didn't look like all the other childern in his village but that never bothered him. What bothered him was how awful the villages treated him. What bothered him more was the fact that they treated his mother worse. It wasn't her fault he wasn't like the others._

_He hated how they'd look at her with shame when she walked the streets. What had she done that was so bad/ The yonug boy never could figure it what him sick to his stomach and what made him ahte the villagers the most was the fact that his mother was sick. Very ill and they would not help her. _

_He tryed going to get her medacine but he could find non. He tryed to care for her himself but it was hard when he was only a child. He was watching her die and no one would help._

_"Mama...please hang on." He said weakly._

_"My boy..." Izayoi smiled weakly as she touched her child's face. "be strong for mama my son." She said._

_With that the yonug child felt his mother's hand fall lip. He cryed hard. What was he to do now? He had no family to go to. No one. He inly knew of his half brother but he knew hge wouldn't take care of him. No he had no one. He was scared. _

_Everyday Inuyasha would tell someone his mother had passed and that he needed someone to dig her grave. But each time people shoed him away. Calling him a half breed. Saying things like she desreved to die. What had his mother done to be hated so much? The yonug child kept asking himself._

_Since no one would bury his mother ha had to dig her grave. He may have been small but he knew his mother needed to be burried. He dig for hours until his hands were covered in topsoil. He even brushed his mother's hair out a little and tryed to put her on some lipstick. He did his best even though it was hard. He even had burried her pretty well. Even picked her some flowers. The purple ones that grew by the pound. Mother liked those._

_The young boy stayed in the village for a year. Each day getting mocked and kicked around. Each day getting called a half breed. He finally left the village one ngiht. He knew he couldn't live there. So he decided to just leave. To leave and never return. So with a finally goodbye to his mother he left and never looked back._

_End Flashback_

"Inuyasha?" A teird voice spoke.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah..." Kagome sat down next to him. " I woke up a little while ago and saw you sitting here. Mind if I join you?"

"No."

"How old where you when she passed?" Kagome asked knowing the date.

"Around eight or nine." INuyasha said blanky.

"You where so you!"

Not wanting to conutined the conversation Inuyasha stood up. " It's getting late. We should be getting back to bed."

Kagame smiled. "Your mother would be proud of you." She though.


End file.
